Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith
Revenge of the Sith is the third episode of Star Wars. Obi-Wan Kenobi is the main protaganotist and Emperor Palpatine served as the main antagonist. Anakin Skywalker is the mascot character and the movie is centered around his turn to the Dark Side. Plot General Grievous had invaded Coruscant and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine. Two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker lead the rescue mission in the Battle of Coruscant. They land on Grievous' personal flagship, the Invisible Hand. After defeating the Security Droids, they get to the ship's tower and find Palpatine. However, Count Dooku conforts them and they engage in a duel. Dooku manages to defeat Obi-Wan, but he is eventually defeated by Anakin who cuts both of Dooku's hands off. Palpatine orders Anakin to kill Dooku. Anakin hesitates at first but after Palpatine shouts "DEWIT!", Anakin brutaly decapitates Dooku. An explosion occurs deep in the ship, brought on by the attack of the Jedi Star cruiser, causing the ''Invisible Hand ''to begin an uncontrolled descent into Coruscant. Despite Palpatine's persuasions that he should leave the unconscious Obi-Wan, Anakin carries him on his back, and maneuvers through the ship with the Chancellor. Obi-Wan later regains consciousness. After Grievous has the bridge crew regain control of his flagship by firing the emergency booster engines, he makes certain the two Jedi and their ward are captured. Having fallen foul of a ray shield trap, the three are brought to the bridge under custody, but R2 successfully creates a distraction, allowing the Jedi to retrieve their lightsabers and break free. Grievous breaks a window and is swept outside. Using a tow cable, Grievous manages to get back to the ship and get away in an escape pod, while relasing all the other escape pods. Once again, the flagship begins to descend in a free-fall into Coruscant, but Anakin takes the controls and pilots the ship into a hard landing, aided by emergency firespeeders, on one of Coruscant's industrial landing platforms. Elsewhere, Grievous, now both the political and military leader of the Separatists, arrives on Utapau, where the Separatist Council is hiding. The General is contacted by Darth Sidious, who gives him instructions to move the Separatist leaders to a volcanic planet called Mustafar. He also explains that the war is almost over. Grievous is uncertain about this, given Count Dooku's death. Sidious assures him that Darth Tyranus's death and loss was necessary, for he would soon have a new apprentice: one far younger and more powerful. Chancellor Palpatine requests Anakin's presence, and they meet in Palpatine's office. The Senate has granted the Chancellor further emergency powers, giving him direct control of the Jedi Council. Palpatine confides in Anakin his fear, distrust, and contempt of the Masters. He appoints Anakin to be his personal representative on the Council. The Jedi masters do give Anakin a seat on the Council but they don't grant him the rank of master. Anakin is disappointed by this. Later, Obi-Wan tells Anakin that the council wants him to spy on the Chancellor. Anakin meets Palpatine at the opera and Palpatine tells him the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise. Menwhille, Yoda arrives on Kashyyyk. The Jedi Council sends Obi-Wan to Utapau, where he locates General Grievous. They start a duel and later a chase. On Coruscant, Anakin tells Palpatine that General Grievous has been found on Utapau. Palpatine tells Anakin that he is Darth Sidious. Anakin leaves to turn Palpatine over the Jedi Council. Menwhille, on Utapau, the chase beetween Obi-Wan and Grievous ends and they engage in another duel, without lightsabers this time. Grievous throws Obi-Wan to the edge of a platform. Grievous prepares to strike Kenobi down but Obi-Wan uses the Force to retrieve the General's blaster and fires at Grievous's exposed organs. He hits, and they burst into flames. With his eyes flaming, Grievous falls to the floor, dead. Anakin returns to the Jedi Temple and tells Mace Windu that Palpatine is a Sith Lord. Windu and three other Jedi Knights go to arrest Palpatine, but he kills them all, except for Windu, who apperhands Sidious. However, Anakin interferes and cuts off Mace's lightsaber wielding arm, allowing Palpatine to shock him with Force Lightning, causing Windu to fall of the window. Palpatine renames Anakin Darth Vader and orders him to go to the Jedi temple and kill everyone. Anakin does so and goes to Mustafar to kill the Separaitst Leaders. Menwhille, Palpatine sends a message called Order 66 to every Clone Trooper and they betray their Jedi generals. Only Obi-Wan and Yoda surivive. After completing his mission, Anakin notices Padme's ship. When Obi-Wan also steps out the ship, Anakin force-chokes Padme and engages Obi-Wan in a duel, whille Yoda and Sidious duel in the Senate. Anakin loses to Obi-Wan, but is saved by Palpatine who transforms him to the iconic sith lord we all know: Darth Vader. Menwhille, Padme gives birth to her children, Luke and Leia. Yoda and Obi-Wan decides to take them to Tatooine and Alderaan respectively. The Galactic Empire is formed and the Death Star is being built. Cast Coming soon. Memes Trivia *Many lines from this movie had become famous memes (See section above). Gallery Revenge_Of_The_Sith.jpg Category:Star Wars Category:Movies Category:Star Wars Episodes Category:Episodes